Umieramy na samą myśl o miłości
by euphoria814
Summary: Post war, gdzie Harry zostaje aurorem i spotyka na Pokątnej Lucjusza. Postanawia go również śledzić, całkiem nieświadom tego, gdzie go to zaprowadzi.


**dla Xylone**

 **Betowała wspaniała okularnicaM**

* * *

Harry nie był do końca pewien co przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Po wojnie niemal wszyscy nosili silne zaklęcia ochronne na swoich szatach. Może po prostu błysk jasnych długich włosów pod zaciągniętym mocno kapturem – a widział Draco kilka dni wcześniej i chłopak miał krótko przystrzyżoną fryzurę jak na szóstym roku w Hogwarcie. Jego dłoń poruszyła się na różdżce, gdy przez sekundę sądził, iż Lucjusz kieruje się w stronę Nokturnu. Oczywiście to nie dziwiłoby, chociaż Malfoyowie starali się teraz udawać przykładnych obywateli. Po spektakularnym rozwodzie, który podzielił między tę dwójkę jeden z największych majątków czarodziejskiego świata – 'Prorok Codzienny' opublikował artykuł o domniemanych powodach. Ktoś z towarzystwa Narcyzy puścił plotkę, że Lucjusz zawsze był gejem i mężczyzny od tamtej pory nie widziano publicznie.

Harry zaczął podejrzewać dlaczego. Wśród zaklęć na ciężkim płaszczu, aż promieniowały te antyodblaskowe, więc nawet jeśli jakikolwiek reporter trafiłby na Malfoya czekała by go przykra niespodzianka. Sam używał słabszych czarów, a zawsze działały.  
W zasadzie nie mógł powiedzieć, że współczuje mężczyźnie. Malfoy zrobił w swoim życiu dostatecznie wiele złego, ale jednak z drugiej strony ostracyzm o podłożu po prostu nietolerancji seksualnej przeraził Harry'ego i to był dla niego sygnał, że czarodziejskie społeczeństwo jest stulecia za mugolami. I to już powinno im coś powiedzieć. Sam zdecydował się więc milczeć, bo wygrał już jedną wojnę i nie chciał być symbolem następnej. Hermiona zresztą uważała, że to najlepsze wyjście, a nie miał w zwyczaju się z nią sprzeczać.

Lucjusz tymczasem minął ulicę prowadzącą na Nokturn i zawinął płaszcz ciaśniej wokół siebie, gdy podszedł do jednej ze ścian. Harry oczywiście teraz znał wszystkie przejścia do mugolskiego świata, ale Malfoy był ostatnim, którego spodziewałby się w tym miejscu. I przez ułamek sekundy nawet miał wątpliwość czy nie patrzy na ojca Luny – ten sam wzrost i kolor włosów – jednak nie. Przelatująca nisko miotła z goblinem pocztowym oświetliła róg i zobaczył w całej okazałości pobladły profil mężczyzny.  
Harry mrugnął i kiedy znowu patrzył w tamto miejsce, Lucjusza już nie było.

ooo

Kiedy rozpoczynał swoją karierę jako aurora, nie sądził, że spędzi tak wiele godzin w terenie. Nigdy nie widywał czarodziejskich stróżów prawa na Pokątnej, gdy jeszcze jako dzieciak odwiedzał ulicę. Jednak patrolowali teren wypełniony po brzegi magami tak często, że nauczył się w końcu rzucać porządnie czary chroniące od deszczu. Dean początkowo robił to dla niego, ale czuł się dziwnie nosząc na sobie cudzą magię. Hermiona w końcu pewnego wieczoru zrobiła mu skrócony kurs tego jak o siebie dbać i teraz z przyjemnością spoglądał na swoje suche rękawy. Zaciągnął jednak kaptur swojego płaszcza, ponieważ nadal niektórzy z mieszkańców czarodziejskiego świata odczuwali potrzebę podziękowania mu za ocalenie ich tyłków, a to skutecznie utrudniało im pracę.

Prawie przegapił znajomą sylwetkę w deszczu i zamarł, ponieważ Lucjusz pospiesznie kierował się do tego samego przejścia do świata mugoli. Jego chód był pewny i mężczyzna nie rozglądał się wokół, jakby doskonale wiedział, że zostanie zignorowany. Jego płaszcz znowu błyszczał od zaklęć ochronnych. Minął zaledwie tydzień od tego, gdy Harry dostrzegł go po raz pierwszy i nadal nie miał odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytanie.

Jeśli Malfoy zbierał popleczników dla zmarłego Czarnego Pana, nie robiłby tego na terenie tych, których nienawidził z całego serca. I Harry nawet nie bardzo w to wierzył, bo Seamus podczas ostatniego wypadu na piwo zdradził, że Draco Malfoy z nich wszystkich, powrócił do Hogwartu jako nauczyciel i zabrał się za odbudowę szkoły, którą jeszcze do niedawna próbował zniszczyć. To oczywiście o niczym nie świadczyło, ale Harry nauczył się, że każda podejrzliwość ma swoje granice. Narcyza i Draco uratowali mu życie podczas wojny i chociaż Lucjusz nie kiwnął przy tym oficjalnie palcem – Harry nie miał złudzeń. Nikt w rodzinie Malfoy nie robił nic bez zgody głowy jej rodu.

Dean rzucił zaklęcie na jednego z wychodzących ze sklepu ze słodyczami dzieciaka i kieszeń chłopaka błysnęła czerwienią, więc westchnęli. Nie cierpiał tej pracy. Kiedy śmierciożercy zostali wyłapani, zostali zredukowani do ścigania kieszonkowców oraz drobnych złodziejaszków. I zawsze musieli odnaleźć ich rodziców, co tylko sprawiało, że byli świadkami nieprzyjemnych scen.  
Harry ruszył w ślad za dzieciakiem, prawie zapominając o Lucjuszu.

Minął kolejny tydzień i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jest po drugiej stronie Pokątnej. Miał jednak jakąś dziwną pewność, że Lucjusz punktualnie o szesnastej stanął przed przejściem w swoim nieśmiertelnym płaszczu, w który ktoś musiał utkać te czary. Rzucanie ich za każdym razem bowiem byłoby nużące. I przeznaczone dla biedaków – podpowiedział mu wredny głosik w głowie.

Dean musiał wcześniej wyjść, a Drew nie pokazał się nadal na posterunku, więc Harry uruchomił zaklęcie autonamierzające dając nowemu partnerowi znać, że zmienia pozycję. Nie powinien sam patrolować Pokątnej, ale od kilku dobrych lat panował spokój. Dotarł na miejsce akurat w chwili, gdy Lucjusz przechodził przez ścianę i uświadomił sobie, że w tych podróżach musi być coś więcej. Nie czuł się tak ciekawy od czasów, gdy usłyszał o Kamieniu Filozoficznym. Nigdy nie potrafił się oprzeć dobrej tajemnicy, a życie nauczyło go, że Ślizgoni zawsze byli zaangażowani w najciekawsze rzeczy.

ooo

Felicia nawet nie mrugnęła okiem, gdy zażyczył sobie urlop. Od dobrych miesięcy próbowała mu przyznać zasłużony wolny czas, ale kiedy wesele Rona i Hermiony się odbyło, oboje jego przyjaciół wyjechało na miesiąc miodowy. Dolina Godryka stała się pusta i smutna, a powroty do tak zwanego domu wcale nie sprawiały, że odpoczywał. Zresztą nie wyobrażał sobie co miałby zrobić z pełnymi dwoma tygodniami, skoro nawet ten jeden dzień sprawiał, że wychodził z siebie.

W końcu popołudniem mógł ubrać płaszcz i aportować się na Pokątną. Magiczny zegarek na jego nadgarstku wskazywał za pięć szesnastą, gdy Lucjusz pojawił się kilka metrów od uliczki i pospiesznie ruszył w kierunku przejścia, jak zawsze nie rozglądając się wokół, jakby nikt i nic go nie interesowało. Harry zacisnął zęby i wziął głębszy wdech, kierując się tuż za nim w odpowiednim oddaleniu. Na kursie przynajmniej nauczono go podstaw śledzenia i nie był ,aż tak oczywisty jak w czasach szkolnych.  
Szum mugolskiej ulicy zaskoczył go, ale szybko rozejrzał się wokół nie bez trudu ustalając, że płaszcz Lucjusza zmienił kolor na kilka tonów jaśniejszy. I tylko dlatego, że mężczyzna zdjął kaptur, Harry był w stanie go rozpoznać. Sądził zresztą, że Malfoy skieruje się w te lepsze, droższe dzielnice miasta, ale Lucjusz zignorował wystawy sklepów, idąc dalej. Harry starał się nie rzucać w oczy i już wcześniej zaplanował, że przemieni płaszcz w kurtkę skórzaną, ale zaczynało wiać, czego się nie spodziewał. Londyn w okresie jesieni wydawał mu się kiedyś cieplejszy.  
Prawie stracił mężczyznę z oczu, gdy ten nagle skręcił i kiedy Harry podszedł do ogromnych drewnianych drzwi z okuciami z miedzi – zaczął mieć złe przeczucia. Był sam w centrum Londynu, śledząc byłego śmierciożercę, który potrafił zabijać i sprawiać ból. Jeśli to jednak było tajne zebranie zwolenników – powinien był zameldować. Tymczasem w najgorszym wypadku nie znajdą jego ciała, a interesować zniknięciem zaczną się dopiero, gdy Dean zdecyduje się przestać go kryć. Może nawet za tydzień.  
Obszedł budynek wokół, szukając tylnego wejścia albo chociaż okna. Peleryna niewidka wciąż bezpieczna tkwiła w jego kieszeni, ale chciał jej użyć w ostateczności. I w końcu wspiął się na śmietnik, zastanawiając się co w ogóle wyprawia i podciągnął się na drabince wyjścia przeciwpożarowego, która zardzewiała nie zsunęła się w dół. Dopiero na drugim piętrze w oknie paliło się światło, więc przykucnął i spojrzał przez małe brudne okienko.

Początkowo nie wiedział za bardzo na czym się skupić. Lucjusz nie był sam, ale widocznie separował się od grupy. Ludzie w różnym wieku otaczali go i Harry ze zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że to mugole. I wtedy do środka weszła młoda dziewczyna, odrzucając swój szlafrok, gdy tylko znalazła się na ciężkim krześle z ciemnego drewna. Nie widział wzorów na wezgłowiu, ale w zasadzie bardziej skupiał się na jej ewidentnej nagości.

Nie był pewien co to za cholerny rytuał, ale ci ludzie kolejno podchodzili do niej bliżej, a Lucjusz czekał spokojnie na swoją kolej. Harry czuł mrowienie w dłoni, bo jego różdżka prosiła o to, aby jej użyć i ochronić tę niewinną istotę, którą zapewne sprowadzono na rzeź. Jednak nigdy nie miał w dłoniach noża ani innych ostrych przedmiotów, więc czekał.

Nie był pewien jak długo to trwało i musiał się przenieść do drugiego okna, bo pomieszczenie, w którym znajdowali się tamci okazało się spore. Może nawet wyburzono ściankę działową, aby zrobić więcej miejsca. I Harry przykląkł na metalowej platformie, a potem jego usta same rozdziawiły się szeroko, gdy plecami do niego stanął Lucjusz Malfoy. Sporej wielkości płótno zawieszone na stelażu przedstawiało tę samą nagą kobietę, a raczej jej zarys, bo Lucjusz dopiero pracował nad rysunkiem.

Podobnie jak pozostali. I Harry mógł powiedzieć, że Malfoy jest dobry. Colin tłumaczył mu raz podstawy wyłapywania perspektywy i takie tam, więc wiedział, że Lucjusz ma talent. I nie wiedział za bardzo co go bardziej zszokowało. Malfoy wymykający się na zajęcia rysunku czy faktyczna zdolność, którą posiadał.

Harry kaszlnął, bo coś zaciskało się na jego krtani i odturlał się w ostatniej chwili, bo Lucjusz z szybkością kobry w ataku obrócił się w jego kierunku.

Mężczyzna chyba niczego nie dostrzegł, bo wrócił do swojego rysunku, który nabierał na wyrazistości.

ooo

Harry przez kolejny miesiąc obserwował jak Lucjusz w każdy czwartek przemyka do mugolskiego świata na swoje lekcje. Możliwe, że skończył już rysować tamtą dziewczynę i nowy model zajął jej miejsce. Albo po prostu malował w plenerze, bo to było równie prawdopodobne, a Londyn miał wiele wspaniałych scenerii. Nie powiedział nikomu, co robił podczas swojego urlopu. Lekcje Lucjusza wydawały mu się zbyt osobiste, aby o nich plotkować czy żartować. I sam nie chciałby, aby ktokolwiek obserwował go, gdy robiłby coś równie…

Nie potrafił tego nazwać i tutaj tkwił jego największy problem. Nie był w stanie też zapomnieć, bo dłonie Malfoya trzymały ołówek z tą samą gracją z jaką operowały różdżką. Z tą różnicą, że kiedy Lucjusz miał w dłoniach coś do rysowania, Harry był w stanie się skupić na powolnych wyważonych ruchach, które nie powinny być seksowne. W malowaniu nie było nic erotycznego. Może oprócz nagiej modelki. Chociaż ona akurat nie przykuła uwagi Harry'ego na długo i po samej reakcji Lucjusza na młode nagie ciało wiedział, że plotki o rzekomym homoseksualizmie mężczyzny są prawdą. Koledzy Malfoya bowiem chociaż zachowywali się poważnie, jednak z większym zainteresowaniem traktowali wypukłości piersi, podczas gdy on bardziej interesował się twarzą.

Spędził ponad godzinę gapiąc się na Lucjusza, który z przerażającą precyzją odtwarzał szczegóły anatomii kobiety. Malfoy czasami używał palców, aby rozmazać cień czy coś podobnego i jego palce poplamiły się szybko grafitem. Harry'ego jakoś uderzył fakt, że ten na pozór idealny mężczyzna jednak się pobrudził i to wydawało się tak szokujące, że śledził te palce do ostatnich chwil, aż ktoś zaklaskał w dłonie i modelka założyła swój szlafrok. Malfoy zamarł przed swoim rysunkiem i stał tak przed nim długie minuty zanim wszyscy nie opuścili pomieszczenia.

Harry wykorzystał to i zszedł na dół, aby dostać się na Pokątną pierwszym.

I mijał miesiąc, gdy obserwował jak Lucjusz w ciszy opuszcza czarodziejski świat. Do końca nie wiedział dlaczego nadal wodził za mężczyzną wzrokiem albo nie chciał tego wypuścić ze swojej podświadomości. Hermiona uznała po powrocie z podróży, że stał się świetny w ukrywaniu tego kim jest. A może jednak na szkle pojawiała się rysa, którą zapoczątkował Malfoy. Było łatwiej nie spotykać się z nikim i nie myśleć o swojej seksualności, gdy świat wokół nie miał wymiaru erotycznego. Jego koledzy z pracy byli aseksualni. Cała rodzina Rona z przyjacielem włącznie stanowiła jego przyszywane rodzeństwo. Seamus był zbyt głośny, a Neville zbyt uległy, aby go zainteresowali. I mógł egzystować samotny dopóki nie zobaczył z jaką fascynacją Lucjusz dotykał cholernej kartki papieru.

ooo

Wytrzymał prawie półtorej miesiąca zanim wziął kolejny urlop i tym razem nawet nie czekał na odpowiednią chwilę. Po prostu pojawił się pod dobrze znanym adresem i rozłożył się na schodkach do ewakuacji. Peleryna niewidka przykrywała go całego, bo tym razem nie chciał ryzykować odkrycia. Lucjusz pojawił się punktualnie i Harry dostrzegł, że nowy model jest mężczyzną w kwiecie wieku. Równolatkiem Lucjusza i Malfoy całkiem inaczej potraktował to ciało. Jego ołówek wbijał się odrobinę mocniej w papier, a linie były wyraźniejsze, mniej roztarte, jakby chciał uwiecznić coś surowego i prawdziwego. Może ciała kobiece po prostu były ulotne. Harry nie bardzo chciał się nad tym zastanawiać.

Lucjusz raz czy dwa zamierał podczas tej godziny, ale nigdy się nie odwracał. Przeważnie podawał swojemu sąsiadowi ołówek albo temperówkę. I nigdy nie mówił zbyt wiele, jakby starał się zamknąć w swoim świecie. Harry obserwował go tak długo jak mógł i próbował nie zwracać tym razem tak bacznej uwagi na wąskie nadgarstki. Jednak wtedy widział szerokie barki mężczyzny i talię tak wąską, że prawie wydawała się nienaturalna.

Kiedy wszyscy zebrali się do wyjścia, Harry zsunął się ze schodków, a potem ruszył przed siebie nie odwracając się ani razu.

ooo

Zmienił godziny swoich dyżurów i Dean nie mrugnął nawet okiem. Felicia była zresztą dość pomocna, gdy obiecał jej, że wybierze w końcu cały urlop. Wiedział, że nie zachowuje się normalnie, ale podczas ostatnich zajęć Lucjusz zawiązał swoje włosy gumką, co odjęło mu dobre kilka lat. Harry był na tyle mężczyzną, aby przyznać przed sobą, że Malfoy był przystojny, ale nigdy nie podejrzewał, że tak mocno zareaguje na to jak Lucjusz niedbale zarzuci związany kuc na ramię. Włosy musiały mu przeszkadzać podczas rysowania i to oczywiście było praktyczne rozwiązanie. Jednak Harry nie mógł przestać wgapiać się w linię karku, którą odsłoniły. Skóra tam była blada, pewnie przez lata osłonięta od słońca i fakt, że ze wszystkich ludzi to on miał okazję ją ujrzeć – wywoływało u niego coś dziwnego. Nie zastanawiał się nad swoim szaleństwem czy bardziej fascynacją, ale jego obsesja Draco w szkole nie była w żadnym stopniu porównywalna do tego co czuł teraz.

Znał na pamięć każdy ruch Lucjusza. Jak delikatnie wodził palcami po kształtach, które wychodziły spod jego ołówka. Jakby nie wierzył, że były realne. I Harry zaciskał zęby za każdym razem, żeby nie zdradzić swojej obecności.

ooo

To mogło trwać i kolejny miesiąc. I Hermiona jako pierwsza zauważyła zmiany. Określiła go szczęśliwszym, a potem pochyliła się i wprost do jego ucha szepnęła.

\- Masz kogoś?

Zamarł, ponieważ pierwszy raz ,odkąd się znali , nie miał ochoty zaśmiać się gorzko. W zasadzie czuł, jakby kogoś miał. Jednak to nie było tak łatwe do przyznania.

\- Nie sądzę, żeby chciał ze mną być – przyznał i nie wiedział nawet skąd się to wzięło.

Mógł z powodzeniem stwierdzić, że czuł pociąg seksualny do Lucjusza, co nie było do końca dla niego pierwszyzną. Malfoy jednak miał to coś co przyciągało uwagę i jednocześnie nie był tym za kogo go brano. Tego Harry był pewien. W człowieku, który bowiem zadawał śmierć – nie powinno być takich pokładów delikatności i dziwnej czci dla ciała ludzkiego. Harry nadal nie wiedział jak to wytłumaczyć, ale obserwowanie Lucjusza była kojące. Rozumiał lepiej własne sprzeczności. Jednocześnie się odprężał, bo nie było nic bardziej uspokajającego niż obserwowanie jak Malfoy porusza ołówkiem po kartce papieru. W zasadzie mógłby to robić godzinami to nie była hiperbola. Faktycznie siedział godzinami i marzł, ponieważ zima w Londynie zaczynała nadciągać w pełnej krasie. Zaklęcia ogrzewające nie pomagały, gdy nie ruszał się przez pełną bitą godzinę zbyt wpatrzony w Lucjusza, by drgnąć. By myśleć o sobie.

Hermiona pogłaskała go po ramieniu ze zbolałym wyrazem twarzy, jakby naprawdę mocno mu współczuła. A on nie chciał cudzej litości. Nawet płynącej od niej. Seamus gdzieś z tyłu opowiadał o swoim najnowszym podboju, więc Harry zamówił kolejne piwo, zastanawiając się co Lucjusz porabiał w weekendy.

ooo

Wiedział, że nie będzie w stanie długo obserwować Lucjusza, ale nie sądził, że mężczyzna pewnego dnia nie pojawi się na zajęciach. Harry przestał go śledzić i pojawiał się wcześniej na swoim miejscu, czekając. I tego dnia było inaczej. Malfoy nie pojawił się w studiu, a jego koledzy zasiedli przy swoich sztalugach. I już miał z westchnieniem podnieść się i odejść, gdy ktoś chwycił na chybił trafił za rąbek jego peleryny niewidki. Materiał zsunął się zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, a silna dłoń zacisnęła się na jego nadgarstku, uniemożliwiając mu sięgnięcie po różdżkę.

Nie było chlubą dla aurora, że dał się tak podejść i kiedy spojrzał na napastnika, nie był wcale zaskoczony, że stał przed nim Lucjusz. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zirytowanego, ale w jego wzroku był coś niepokojącego, jakby wiedział, że Harry obserwuje go od miesięcy. Nie był w stanie powstrzymać rumieńca, który pojawił się na jego twarzy.  
\- Harry Potter – wymruczał Lucjusz.

Ton jego głosu zbyt wiele nie zdradzał i Harry zadrżał, kiedy Malfoy go w końcu puścił. Nie wiedział co było gorsze – Lucjusz unieruchamiający go na tak małej powierzchni schodów czy kiedy mężczyzna wycofał się zostawiając mu sporą przestrzeń tylko dla siebie.

\- Czego chcesz? – spytał Lucjusz.

I może tego Harry bał się od samego początku. Konfrontacja przeważnie była jego mocną stroną, ale nigdy nie czuł się tak odkryty – tak na straconej pozycji. Oddech ugrzązł mu w gardle, gdy zbierał rozbiegane myśli. Wątpił, aby wymyślił jakąkolwiek wiarygodną wymówkę, gdy Lucjusz obserwował go tak uważnie.

\- Narysuj mnie – wykrztusił w końcu zaskoczony zarówno tym, co powiedział jak i swoim zachrypniętym głosem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby kompletnie nie tego się spodziewał. Harry prawie chciał to cofnąć, roześmiać się i powiedzieć, że to jego prywatne śledztwo mające na celu odsłonięcie jego diabolicznego planu, ale w tym momencie żaden z nich by w to nie uwierzył. I zadrżał, gdy Lucjusz podniósł do góry dłoń, dotykając jej wierzchem jego policzka.

Na zewnątrz było chłodno, ale palce Malfoya były lodowate. Mężczyzna zabrał rękę, jakby Harry go oparzył i sądził, że Lucjusz zaraz odejdzie, ale mężczyzna wziął głębszy wdech i powiedział:

\- Nie tutaj. Chodź ze mną.

ooo

Kiedy ostatnim razem byli w posiadłości Malfoyów, Bellatriks zamierzała torturować Hermionę. Jednak to nie była pierwsza myśl, która przyszła mu do głowy, gdy wszedł do środka. Tak wielki budynek ział pustką. Na ścianach nadal wisiały portrety, ale było tak cicho, że Harry zadrżał, gdy Lucjusz otworzył jedne z drzwi i zawiasy skrzypnęły.

Nie wiedział co Malfoy planował, ale zamarł na widok studia, które dość mocno przypominało to mugolskie. Lucjusz nie spojrzał jednak na niego, gdy podszedł do sztalug. I chyba w ten sposób zostawił mu decyzję. Harry jednak nie wahał się. Jego palce same odnalazły guziki koszuli i materiał opadł na ziemię. A potem zdjął spodnie i podskoczył, bo ogień zapłonął w kominku. Nigdy nie stał nago przed innym mężczyzną, który nie byłby Ronem lub inny aurorem, więc przygryzł wargę, gdy pozbywał się bielizny. Jego wcześniejsza erekcja znikła – zawsze był trochę nakręcony, gdy widział Lucjusza przy pracy. Jednak nie wiedział czy czuje się komfortowo, gdy jego penis tak smętnie zwisał w kępce czarnych włosów. Gdyby wiedział, że jeszcze dzisiaj stanie nago przed Lucjuszem, przynajmniej przyciąłby ten busz, ale rzut oka w kierunku mężczyzny uświadomił mu, że Malfoya nie ruszały włosy. A przynajmniej nie w ten negatywny sposób. Policzki Lucjusza były zaczerwienione i to nie mógł być tylko wpływ ciepła płynącego od kominka.

Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Nigdy nikomu nie pozował. Nigdy nie myślał o tym, żeby pozować Lucjuszowi. Jednak teraz, kiedy wyobrażał sobie, że mężczyzna miałby wodzić po jego ciele wzrokiem – to nagle wydawał się genialny pomysł. Jeśli nie mógł mieć jego rąk, to był cudowny substytut. Wiedział zresztą z jaką uwagą Lucjusz traktował swoich modeli.

\- Czy powinienem… - zaczął i urwał, patrząc sugestywnie na fotel, stojący w pomieszczeniu.

\- Cokolwiek chcesz – odparł Lucjusz, krzyżując z nim wzrok.

Oddech Harry'ego ponownie uwiązł w gardle. Próbował uspokoić swoje serce, ale to nie było łatwe, gdy Malfoy spoglądał w ten sposób na niego. W jego wzroku nie było głodu, ale coś równie prymitywnego. Harry poruszył się niepewnie w stronę fotela, ale nie usiadł na nim. Schował się za nim, opierając na ramie swoje dłonie. Jego grzywka była trochę za długa, więc częściowo zakrywała jego okulary. Zastanawiał się czy je zdjąć, ale Lucjusz obserwował go ze zmarszczonymi brwiami, jakby próbował go rozgryźć.

\- Wiesz, że nie musiałeś się rozbierać, jeśli nie chciałeś – zaczął mężczyzna i brzmiało to jak pytanie skierowane do niego, a głos Malfoya nawet nie drgnął.

Harry przełknął i wyszedł zza fotela znowu wystawiając się na to spojrzenie. To przypominało trochę zabawę w kotka i myszkę, i nie wiedział w zasadzie czy nie bawi się sam z sobą. Czy nie mierzy się sam z sobą. Ostatnim razem bał się tak bardzo, gdy bazyliszek wbił ząb w jego rękę i sądził, że umiera. I tym razem nie miał pod ręką Fawkesa, który swoim płaczem przywróciłby go do życia.

\- Nie wiem. Nigdy tego nie robiłem – przyznał Harry w końcu, odchrząkując, aby jego głos brzmiał pewniej.

I zdał sobie sprawę jak to dwuznacznie brzmi. Chciał dodać, że oczywiście z Ginny kiedyś… Ale Lucjusza to nie interesowało.

\- Mógłbym ci pokazać – odparł Malfoy i Harry zamarł.

Skinął też pospiesznie głową, a potem obserwował jak Lucjusz wychodzi zza sztalug. Krok mężczyzny był pewny, ale niespieszny. I Harry stał nago na środku jego studia nieosłonięty niczym. Nawet nie pomyślał o tym, że jego różdżka leży gdzieś tam pośród jego rzeczy, które porzucił już na wstępie. Zastanawiał się jaki idiota nazywał Gryfonów odważnymi. On teraz nie czuł się godnym przedstawicielem swojego Domu.

Dotyk rąk Lucjusza na jego nagiej skórze był jak szok. Jakby ktoś poraził go zaklęciem i Harry zadrżał mimowolnie. A Malfoy jedynie dotknął jego ramienia, popychając go w tył na fotel, który stał dla niego przygotowany. Miękki plusz pod pośladkami był wspaniałym uczuciem. Może coś zdradziło go, bo usta Lucjusza wygięły się w lekkim uśmiechu.

\- Jak długo za mną chodziłeś? – spytał Malfoy i Harry czuł, jakby te słowa zsunęły się wzdłuż jego ciała.

Nie wiedział też jak odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, ale Lucjusz nie czekał na jego słowa. Może wyjaśnienia. Mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego kolanie, chcąc zapewne inaczej ułożyć jego nogi i Harry wydał z siebie dość niegodny dźwięk, który nie był z niczym do pomylenia. Jeśli wcześniej dłonie Lucjusza były lodowate – teraz przypominały rozżarzone drwa. Jego krew zaczęła krążyć szybciej i w kategorycznie w najmniej pożądanym kierunku, więc starał się zacisnąć nogi, ale Lucjusz uniemożliwił mu wszelki ruch, wsuwając swoje kolana pomiędzy. I mężczyzna spojrzał w dół wprost w jego oczy, jakby czekał, aż Harry coś powie. I może przynależność do Gryffindoru oznaczała po prostu gen szaleństwa, bo złapał za koszulę mężczyzny i ściągnął go w dół do niewprawnego pocałunku, przed którym Lucjusz się nawet nie bronił. Malfoy jedynie zsunął się niżej, klękając między jego rozsuniętymi nogami i to było jeszcze lepsze, bo dotykali się na całej powierzchni. Mógł poczuć materiał na swojej nagiej skórze i te palce, te cholernie długie palce, które wbijały się w jego ramiona boleśnie, desperacko. I Harry czuł to samo, gdy oderwali się zdyszani i jedna z dłoni Lucjusza zsunęła się po jego klatce piersiowej, przez mięśnie brzucha na jego członek, który wyrastał z ciemnym gęstych włosów. Sądził, że Malfoy coś zrobi, ale ten spojrzał prosto w jego oczy, jakby czekał na kolejne pozwolenie, więc Harry gorliwie pokiwał głową, decydując, że i tak nie było powrotu.

Palce Lucjusza obwinęły się wokół jego członka w tej samej chwili, w której Lucjusz ponownie go pocałował, pochłaniając westchnienia i jęki. I pośladki Harry'ego odrywały się od powierzchni fotela, kiedy walczył o to, aby przejąć kontrolę. Szybko jednak się poddał, bardziej skupiony na tym, aby dalej całowały go te wąskie usta. I rytm, który nadał im Lucjusz był wystarczający, aby zaprowadzić go na szczyt krawędzi, a potem zepchnąć go w dół. Harry nie był pewien jak długo spadał, ale czuł krople potu na swoim czole i ciepłą spermę rozlewającą się między nimi.

Lucjusz oparł się o niego czołem i dyszał przez chwilę, więc Harry położył mu rękę na karku, sięgając do spięcia włosów. Pociągnął tylko raz i jasne kosmyki przykryły twarz mężczyzny, gdy pochylał się do kolejnego pocałunku.

Sztaluga stała w rogu, boleśnie zapomniana.o


End file.
